Vanilla
by LightWoman
Summary: Gillian's testing out a new bath product when there's a knock at the door...
1. Chapter 1

There are certain people to blame for this fic… they know who they are. They are incorrigible and clearly want me to be a full-time procrastinator who does no work at all :P

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to lay claim to these two… I can't.**

Vanilla

Gillian Foster unscrewed the tub she held in her wet hands, the smell instantly hitting the air. She inhaled deeply, taking in the heady vanilla scent. Heavenly. She'd decided to treat herself to a few new pampering products on her way home from work, and couldn't resist the allure of a tub of vanilla sugar body scrub, which not only promised a delicious scent that would linger on the skin for hours, but would also leave her body "soft, smooth and supple." She stuck her fingers into the tub, scooping up some of the grainy substance and rubbing it between her fingers. She began stroking it over her arms, the aroma causing her to close her eyes as she rubbed the scrub gently into her shoulders and across her chest. She then returned her fingers to the tub, taking another handful and spreading it down her legs, rubbing it in before allowing her legs to sink back under the cloudy water. She rested her head back, letting her arms drop slightly, and enjoyed the moment of sheer, blissful calm.

"Foster! Oi, Foster! Open up!" Her head jolted up at the sound of Cal's voice and the incessant banging on her front door. "It's an emergency!"

There was an urgency in his voice which startled her from her reverie, and she stood up quickly, grabbing her towel and wrapping it loosely around herself, then slipped on her bath robe. She was still tying the sash as she hurried down the stairs.

"Cal?" She opened the door, both their faces registering surprise at the same time. His eyes drank in the sight of her in her robe, barefoot and dripping wet, while her eyes zoomed in on the boxes of take-out food he was holding. "It's an emergency, so you brought food?"

"Oh. Yeah." He pushed past her, calling over his shoulder, "the boxes were really hot, burning my bloody hands, so I needed you to open the door quickly."

"That's your emergency?" she asked incredulously, shutting the door and following him inside. "I leapt out of the best bath I've had in months so you didn't burn your hands on a carton of take-out that you could have just _put down on the ground?_"

"Well, I could have… but I was afraid I'd drop it. A bath, you say?"

"Yes, Cal, a bath," she said, irritated. "What, you think I always walk around the house in a towel and robe, dripping water all over the place?"

"I can imagine it. If I try hard enough." He grinned at her, and she felt some of her resolve crumbling. "Food?" He gestured to the boxes that he'd placed on the kitchen table. "I ordered for myself and Em, but she got a better offer last minute and ditched me, so…"

She rolled her eyes. "Get some plates, then. You know where they are."

He did as she asked, and Gillian attempted to subtly dry herself off a little with the towel underneath her robe. They walked to the sofa and sat down, and Gillian was just taking a bite of her food when Cal said, "Er, Foster… what's that?"

"What?" She swallowed, her eyes following his gaze to her leg, which still bore traces of her body scrub. "Oh. That. Well, before you so rudely interrupted me, I was in the middle of trying out my new vanilla sugar body scrub."

"Vanilla sugar body scrub," he repeated slowly, testing the words on his tongue, and she nodded. "Sounds… interesting."

"It's to keep your skin nice and soft," she explained.

"Trust you to have a body scrub with sugar in it," he laughed, and she couldn't help succumbing to a little smile.

Suddenly he leant towards her, and she jumped back a little in surprise. He sniffed. "I can smell it."

"Congratulations, Dr Lightman, your sense of smell is intact," she said dryly.

"You know… I've always liked the smell of vanilla."

"Have you?" She didn't even look at him as she spoke, instead choosing to take another bite of food, her focus directed to her plate. She didn't see his darkened eyes, or the fact that since he'd noticed the remnants of body scrub on her leg, he couldn't seem to stop staring at it.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "And I like sugar."

She laughed. "No you don't."

"I like some types of sugar," he said defensively, and she looked up at him. "I like vanilla sugar body scrub," he added, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Tried it, have you?"

"No. But I wouldn't mind."

She laughed, shaking her head lightly. "I'm sure our clients would love to meet you when you smell of vanilla."

He joined in her laughter, but there was an added intensity to his gaze, and Gillian quickly swallowed her mouthful and leant forward to put her plate on the table. "Speaking of vanilla sugar body scrub, I'd better go and wash the rest of it off."

"That'll… wash off the smell, will it?"

"What?" She couldn't help giggling. "What kind of a question is that?"

"A scientific one. Sort of."

"No it's not." She giggled again. "Why do you ask?"

"I like the smell of vanilla, okay?" He shrugged. "It happens to be my favourite scent. It's sweet, but sexy. Bit like you, really."

She averted her eyes with a shy smile. "Well… according to the product description, the smell lingers for hours, so…"

"So even if you do go and wash it off, I'll still be able to smell you all night?"

She lifted her eyes at his words, and he grinned. "Generally speaking, I mean. Not specifically."

She forced a quick smile and stood up. "I'll be right back."

He nodded, then watched as she scurried out the room, the smile returning to his lips as he took in her flushed cheeks and fluttering hand.

###

Gillian swirled her hand in the now-cold water, sighing as she pulled the plug and watched her evening's planned relaxation swirl down the plughole. But there was something else, mingling with her disappointment, almost overriding it. She thought about it as she turned on the shower, as she tested the water, as she de-robed, tossed her towel on the floor and stepped into the cubicle. She thought about it as she rinsed the vanilla sugar body scrub off her body, as she turned the shower off and stepped out, as she ran her towel over her body, noticing how much softer her skin felt. She thought about Cal's arrival, his comments that he wanted to try the body scrub, that he liked vanilla, that it was sweet and sexy. _Like you._ It was only when she'd finished drying herself off and was heading towards her bedroom to change that she identified the feeling. It was excitement.

###

The television was on when Gillian came downstairs almost fifteen minutes later. She hadn't planned to be so long, but – and she couldn't believe this was true of herself, but it was – she couldn't decide what to wear. Should she put on comfy pyjamas, as she'd intended after her bath? Or should she wear something a little… sexier? The inner conversation between those two parts of her brain had driven her crazy. _Pyjamas, of course! Cal's your friend; nothing is going to happen. _**Sexy lingerie, of course! He was flirting with you! He won't keep that up if you go down there in your Snoopy PJs! **_But wearing sexy nightwear would just encourage him, and you don't want that… _**Yes you do. You do.**

Eventually, she'd opted for something that she hoped fell somewhere in the middle; a nightdress that showed off her legs, but wasn't exactly classed as 'sexy lingerie', and her robe over the top. Still, it was miles away from her Snoopy pyjamas, which had been returned, neatly folded, to her chest of drawers. She saw his head swivel towards her as she approached, and tried to adopt a casual air as she flopped on the sofa next to him. "What are you watching?"

"Some documentary about monkeys on Animal Planet." She nodded, opening her mouth to ask him a question about it when the TV was abruptly switched off. "But I'd rather talk to you."

"Oh." She tried to hide her surprise. "Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well… I reckon you owe me a detailed product review of that vanilla stuff. If I am going to try some myself, I need to know what I'm letting myself in for, don't I?"

She shifted to the side a little, feeling her cheeks growing hot. "What would you like to know?"

"Well… the smell, I know about. Still smells bloody gorgeous, by the way," he added. "But it leaves your skin feeling smooth and soft, you say?"

"Yes." She felt her blush intensifying, and fought to control it.

"Care to elaborate? I mean, just how soft are we talking?"

A few seconds passed, and then she lifted her leg and placed it over his lap, pulling back her robe to expose the bare flesh. "See for yourself. Or should I say, feel for yourself." She had no idea where this was coming from, why she was suddenly more daring and brazen than she'd ever been in her life, but it felt right, somehow. It felt like it was about time.

His touch was feather light at first; she felt herself start to tremble as his fingertips lightly brushed over the skin of her calf. "Very soft indeed," he murmured. His eyes found hers, seeking permission, and he must have seen it in her eyes because he slid his hand up further, over her thigh, grasping her a little more firmly as he stroked her with his thumb.

"Cal…" she breathed, the question implied in the very way she spoke his name. _What are we doing?_

He continued moving his hand across her delicate skin, then reached up with his other hand to lightly stroke her cheek. "Tell me to stop, and I will."

Her heart seemed to be thumping in her chest, she was still quivering at his touch, and the warm touch on her cheek felt so _right_. "I don't want you to stop," she said, knowing the moment her words hit the air how true they were.

"Once we start this… there's no rewind button," he warned, and she nodded. He looked at her, his dark eyes penetrating hers, and she couldn't take it anymore. She reached out for his neck, tugged him towards her and crashed her lips against his.

She felt him opening his mouth to her, his tongue beginning a desperate exploration of her mouth as she did the same. The passion was pouring out of her, she couldn't stop it – when was the last time she'd felt passion like this? She'd been married for ten years, and hadn't been with anyone since, and it was a long time since she'd felt such desperate need for a man. Everything about him, about this very moment, was intoxicating – after a few minutes of passionate kissing, she knew she needed more. She grappled with the buttons on his shirt, ripping it open and pushing it off his shoulders.

He pulled back to look at her. "You sure about this, love?" he murmured, his voice so full of concern, it only made her want him even more.

"Yes," she whispered, directing his mouth back to hers, and placing her hand on his. She guided him further up her leg, moaning when he took the hint and traced his finger over her through her underwear. She fumbled with her robe, pulling it off quickly and tossing it to the side, and he used his free hand to help her slide her nightdress over her head.

"You are bloody gorgeous, you know that?" he mumbled in appreciation, his teeth grazing over her throat, nipping at her neck and kissing his way over her collar bone. "Really, really bloody gorgeous."

"You're not too bad yourself," she smiled as he nuzzled her neck, and reached impatiently for his belt, desperate to rid him of the rest of his clothing. Seconds later his pants were on the floor, and she smiled at the sight of him. "You were telling the truth."

"What's that, love?"

"Briefs, not boxers," she explained with a smile. "You said that once."

"And you made a mental note of it, did you? Little minx," he teased, his hand sliding into her underwear and eliciting a moan that made him even harder. "Mmm. You really are soft, aren't you?" He dragged a finger up her length and back down, and she pushed herself into his hand, begging him for more. "This what you want, darling?" His voice was low and husky, and it ratcheted her arousal up even more.

"Yes… god…" She moaned even more loudly as he slid a finger into her, stroking her clit with his thumb. He kissed her fiercely, their chests pressed together, his other hand on her back, holding her close to him. She ran her hands down his spine, delighting in the shiver she elicited from him. Allowing her hands to travel lower she tugged at his briefs, and he shifted his position to allow her to push them over his hips. She dragged her lips from his, the disappointment at halting their kiss replaced with the thrill of seeing him fully naked in front of her. She looped her fingers through her own underwear and pushed them down. He took the hint and helped her drag the black lacy number from her, dropping them to the floor. She expected him to return his lips to hers, and gasped in pleasured surprise when instead she felt his tongue replace the work his hands had been doing. He lapped at her, savouring the taste of her as he slid his hands under her thighs to support her. "Cal…" She couldn't hold back another moan as he swirled his tongue over her clit before he began gently sucking on it. She felt her orgasm rushing towards her, but as much as she wanted it, there was something she wanted more. "Cal," she said, more insistently, and tugged at his hair, pulling him away from her.

"Yes?" He looked at her in surprise.

"Not that that's not… amazing…" She shot him a dazzling smile that damn near melted his heart, "but I want the first orgasm you give me to be when you're inside me. I want to bring you with me."

He smiled. "I understand, love." Settling himself over her, he guided himself into her while using his other hand to gently squeeze her breast, and she felt her breath catch again.

"God, Cal. You feel… incredible."

"So do you, love," he said as he continued moving inside her. "And you smell so damn good… I wasn't lying when I said I loved vanilla."

She laughed, but her laughter quickly became another breathy moan when he flicked out his tongue to lick her arm, swirling it lower, sucking her elbow then travelling further down her bare skin. He kissed her wrist before taking one of her fingers into his mouth. Every part of her felt like it was on fire, every sensation she was experiencing was so incredible; when was the last time she'd felt this connected to a lover? The last few times with Alec had been monotonous, almost laboured. It had been a long time since she'd felt such raw passion and need. Come to think of it, she'd never felt such raw passion and need as she did right now, with Cal inside her.

He didn't want to rush; this was too good a moment to hurry, he wanted to savour every moment of it, and he tried to slow the pace a little, determined not to come too soon. But the sight of her, this gorgeous woman he'd wanted for so long, thrusting her hips up in time with his movements, clutching at his arms, trailing her fingers over his tattoos, biting her lip… it was too much. He reached between them to rub her clit, and she bucked her hips, a cry erupting from her throat at the added pleasure. "Cal… I'm…"

He knew she was close, and his thrusts became more erratic as he struggled to hold on. As he watched her glowing face awash with pleasure he let himself go, the ecstasy overtaking every nerve in his body as he rode out his climax, a throaty cry escaping her as her orgasm peaked. Not wanting to crush her he leant back, pulling her towards him so they lay the other way on the sofa, arms and legs tangled together. They were both breathing heavily, and for a moment neither spoke. When they did, it was simultaneous, and both halted mid-sentence when they realised, before laughing.

"That was…"

"You are…"

He grinned at her. "After you, love."

She smiled, rubbing her hands lightly across his chest. "That was… amazing," she finished, and he planted a quick kiss on her lips, his fingers threaded through her hair.

"Yeah, it was," he murmured. "You are… incredible. I mean, I've always known you were incredible in a lot of ways, but until tonight I never knew you were _that _incredible."

She laughed, looking slightly embarrassed. "Well, you too. I mean, I always had a feeling you'd be… but, well. You know."

He looked at her with amused intrigue. "You always knew I'd be… what?"

She blushed. "Good in bed," she said at last, and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Oh yeah? How'd you know that?"

"Just a hunch, I guess." She laughed.

"Well, glad I could prove your theory correct." He gave her a cheeky grin, and she responded by kissing him again, collapsing onto him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Mmm," he said when they eventually broke apart. "You still smell of vanilla."

She smiled. "Would you have seduced me tonight if I'd had a lavender bath instead?"

"Me? Excuse me Foster, but I think you'll find _you _were the one who seduced _me_."

"Oh really? Exhibit A – you came round this evening with food for us to share, conveniently having been abandoned by your daughter…"

"Which is something friends do," he countered. "Exhibit B – you answered the door soaking wet wearing a towel and a bath robe and still half covered in vanilla sugar body scrub."

"Because you were banging on the door and yelling that it was an emergency!" She shook her head. "Exhibit C – you told me you liked the smell of vanilla, and that it was sweet and sexy, like me."

"Which is the truth. What, I'm not allowed to speak the truth now without it being seen as an attempt at seduction?"

She smirked. "Admit it. You were the one who made the first move. Exhibit D – you were stroking my leg."

"Exhibit E – you put your leg on my lap and told me to _feel for myself_". He stuck his tongue out at her. "If that's not a come on, I don't know what is."

"Exhibit F – you said you wanted to know how soft that vanilla sugar body scrub had left my skin. If _that's _not a come on, then _I _don't know what is." She copied him in poking her tongue out, and he flicked his out to taste her before capturing her lips in another searing kiss.

"Care to come to an agreement?" he mumbled against her lips. "We both wanted it. We both got what we wanted."

"I can agree to that," she said with a smile. "But there are a few other things I want…"

"Oh yeah?" he asked, his eyebrows raised in question. "And what might those be?"

"Well, for one thing, I'd like to be able to apply my vanilla sugar body scrub properly, taking my time, and making sure I get _every inch _of my body."

His eyes lit up at her words. "I'm sure I can help you with that, love. Anything else?"

"Well, since you're so keen to try it out yourself, I wouldn't mind seeing how soft I can make you."

He grinned. "Well, you can make me hard love, we might as well have a shot at seeing if you can make me soft too."

She giggled. "Okay. I'll do my best."

"Since we're talking demands…"

"Those weren't demands! More… requests," she pointed out, and he grinned.

"Right, yeah, requests. Well, I have a _request_…"

"Yes?" She kissed him quickly before releasing his lips, waiting for his answer.

"I was rather enjoying the taste of you before we switched things." He slid his hand between them as he spoke, coating his fingers in her wetness as she rubbed herself against his hand. "And I'm glad we did as you suggested, don't get me wrong… but now I _have _given you our first orgasm together, perhaps we can move on?" He continued stroking her, feeling her writhe against him as he stoked her desire higher.

"Yes," she panted, and he sat up, moving her carefully so she was lying back on the sofa. When she felt his tongue make contact again, Gillian thought she might come right there and then. Determined to hold out for as long as possible to enjoy the exquisite pleasure his tongue and hands in unison were providing, she gripped the sofa cushion, curled her toes, fought to control her breathing. Alec had never really been one for oral sex, and although they'd done it a few times, it wasn't that good. But lying there, basking in the glorious delights of Cal's tongue, Gillian was almost glad her ex-husband hadn't been a knockout between the sheets – it made her encounters with Cal even more amazing.

She held out for as long as she could, but ultimately could take no more; her entire body was shaking and she squeezed his hand desperately, her other hand gripping the cushion, her eyes fluttering closed as her orgasm crashed over her.

He continued licking her, enjoying every moment of being able to bring this beautiful woman to climax. Eventually he withdrew, scooting up her body to softly kiss her lips.

"Incredible," she said, scratching her nails over his shoulder blades as she kissed him again.

"So are you." He ran his thumb over her bottom lip, his eyes so full of desire and love, it made her ache for him even more. And, she realised with a jolt, she wasn't just talking sexually. She wanted him; in her arms, in her bed, in her heart.

"Cal..." She was scared to say the words, scared she'd misread the signs and it wasn't love at all, not that kind of love anyway, or that _he'd _be scared, and not want to develop this into anything more than a physical relationship. Half an hour ago, she'd wanted nothing more than a passionate sexual affair, but suddenly that wasn't enough. One evening together, and already she was frighteningly addicted to the new dynamic between them; she was craving _him _just as much as his touch.

"I love you too," he said, the warmth in his eyes and smile causing her heart to flutter uncontrollably.

"You love me _too_?" She tried to give him her best confused expression. "I wasn't aware that I'd said I love you."

"Yeah you did." He gestured to her face. "Right there."

She smiled. "So I don't need to actually say the words?"

"Darling… I'd love it if you actually said the words."

She caught his face in her hands, tracing gently along his jaw. "I love you," she breathed, and tasted his reply in the kiss he answered her with.

"I love you," he said, kissing her neck, "and you know what else I love?"

"No, Cal, what else do you love?"

He pulled back to look in her eyes, and she saw the familiar gleam he always had when he had a plan. He grinned as he gave her his answer. "Vanilla."


	2. Chapter 2

So, I've been considering doing a second part to this story for a while, and then certain ~things~ convinced me that I should. Plus it's Remote Control Princess's birthday, so this one's for her ;-)

**Disclaimer: I don't own these vanilla-drenched lovelies, but oh how I wish I did.**

Vanilla – part two

Gillian giggled. "Oh, you love vanilla, do you?"

"I do," he murmured, tracing lazy patterns on her back. "Which should make your… _request_, as you called it, easier to fulfil, don't you think?"

"My request?" She feigned innocence. "Oh… you mean to use my vanilla sugar body scrub on _you_? Yes… I do vaguely remember saying something like that."

"Well I'd be a bit worried if you didn't, love, it was only thirty seconds ago."

She laughed. "So… are you ready to smell of vanilla too, Dr Lightman?"

"Can you use that stuff in the shower?"

"Mm hmm."

"Fantastic." He kissed her quickly, then sat up. "So what are we waiting for?"

She jumped off the sofa and he quickly followed, grabbing her and pulling her to him for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and pushing her body flush against his.

"Mmm," she breathed as they pulled apart. "I thought you were desperate to get in the shower?"

"I am, but you're bloody distracting." He grinned at her. "I see you and I just want to kiss you, you know? I don't know how I'm going to survive when we're out in public."

"Well, you've managed for the last eight years," she teased.

"I have," he agreed. "But for most of that time we were both married… and I didn't know what a bloody amazing kisser you were, either. Now I know… you expect me to be able to keep my hands off you? I reckon it'll be bloody difficult."

"I guess we'll just have to have lots of trips to the supply closet when we're back at work then, won't we?" She raised an eyebrow suggestively at him, then burst into laughter at the look on his face. "Just kidding," she said hastily. "You know I'm far too much of a good girl for that sort of thing."

"Oh, but you know I've never thought of you as the good girl…" He winked at her. "Now you've put that idea in my head, Foster, there's nothing on this earth can remove it."

She rolled her eyes. "Get up the stairs, will you? I'll get the towels, and you can get the vanilla. It's by the bath."

"Sounds like a plan."

She giggled as she watched him disappear up the stairs, then glanced down at their clothes scattered on the sofa and floor. She'd had no idea an hour ago when the doorbell rang that they'd have crossed this line; not only had sex, but admitted they loved each other. She smiled as she picked up his jeans and began folding them.

"Oi, Foster!" came the shout from upstairs. "Stop tidying up the bloody clothes and get up here, will you? The vanilla won't spread itself you know."

Her smile widened as she tossed the jeans onto the sofa, then headed upstairs. She could hear the shower running, and quickly selected two large fluffy towels from the cupboard and slid open the bathroom door.

For a moment, she just had to stop and stare; it had been a long time since she'd had a man in the shower, and for it to be _Cal _in there, _Cal _who was now not just her best friend and her business partner but her lover, _Cal _who was waiting for her to join him and continue what they'd begun not half an hour earlier, was just too much to take. She took a deep breath, placed the towels down on the chair, then slid open the shower doors.

"Hi."

"About bloody time," he said as she stepped in and closed the doors. He grabbed her face, pressed his body against hers and kissed her with full force and passion.

When they eventually broke away she took a small step back, both thankful that her shower was large enough to accommodate two people without it being too much of a squash, and thinking that she wouldn't really mind too much if it were.

"Right then." He gave her a devilish grin as he picked the tub of vanilla sugar body scrub from the shelf. "I believe this is the item in question?"

"It is indeed… but you need to be really wet before you apply it." She bit her lip as her eyes scanned his body. "You do look very… very… _very _good wet, you know that?"

"I didn't, actually, but it's always useful to know these things."

She laughed as she unscrewed the top and took a handful of the grainy substance. Meeting Cal's eyes, she felt her heart start to hammer in her chest at the look on his face; pure desire, and love. For _her_.

She started rubbing it over his chest, her hand moving in small circles. She added her other hand, continuing to rub it into his chest before moving to his shoulders. She smiled when he let out a soft sigh, and gathered some more of the scrub and applied it to his arms.

"That does smell good," he said as she covered his arms, then moved her hands back to his chest, stroking lower and covering his stomach in the small white grains. "Vanilla's a gender neutral smell, right?"

"Of course." She giggled, stepping closer to him and letting her hands travel to his back. She continued rubbing him with the scrub, making sure every inch of his shoulders and back were covered. He took a small step back so she was standing fully under the water, and when she moved her hands lower he grabbed her again, his hands in her hair, pulling her mouth to his. He moaned into her mouth when he felt her take him in her hands, squeezing and stroking him so perfectly he thought he might come right there and then.

"You don't have to do that," he mumbled against her lips.

"By my count, we're 2-1," she said, shooting him a sexy smile that only made him harder.

"True, but I'm more than happy to jump to making it 3-2."

"Oh… okay…" She wrapped her hand tighter around him and started moving faster. "So, you want me to stop?" She withdrew her hand quickly, and he growled.

"Don't you dare."

She laughed. "Mixed signals, Dr Lightman…" She took him in her hand again and he sucked in his breath as she stroked him harder. "You like that?" she murmured in a husky voice, and he fought to control his breathing.

"Hell, yes, love… you're very good at that."

"Oh, I'm good at lots of things…" She knelt on the shower floor, the water pouring over her back, and leant forwards to take him in her mouth.

"Fuck!" His hands moved to the back of her head, clutching at her hair as she swirled her tongue over the head of his penis, using her hands to stroke his balls. "That… feels…" His sentence was cut short when she took him completely in her mouth. "Foster…" he breathed, and she smiled against him. She dragged her teeth lightly down his length, then started sucking the head as she used one hand to rub his shaft and the other to lightly scratch his balls. He couldn't breathe; he'd had his fair share of blow jobs before, and damn good ones at that, but the way she was making him feel at that moment was better than anything he'd ever experienced in his life.

The water was pouring down her shoulders and back, and it registered briefly that it should feel uncomfortable kneeling on the floor of the shower, but it didn't. All she felt was exhilaration – Cal's hands in her hair, the way he was thrusting against her and the sounds he was making told her exactly how she was making him feel, and she loved it.

She slipped him further into her mouth, intensifying her rhythm, and he tightened his grip on her hair, twisting the locks around his fingers as she drew him closer to his release.

"Gill," he choked out, emptying himself into her mouth as she continued to swirl her tongue over him. She pulled her head back, swallowed, and smiled up at him. "Bloody hell, love." He pulled her up so she was standing again and buried his face in her neck. "That was…"

She moved her head to the side, enjoying the feel of his tongue as it trailed up her neck and latched onto her earlobe.

"That was… what?" She pulled back and gave him a coy smile. "Satisfactory?"

"Try 'bloody amazing'," he mumbled, and her smile widened.

"Now…" She turned them around so he was fully under the water, and began rubbing her hands over him again to remove the body scrub. She lingered over his tattoos, tracing her fingers delicately over the intricate patterns, and he couldn't help but smile at the look on her face.

"You really love me, don't you?"

She looked up at him in surprise. "You doubted me?"

"No… I just had no idea you loved me that much. But that look…" He pointed at her face, his head cocked to one side. "It makes me think you love me almost as much as I love you."

"I do." She ran her hands down his chest, stroked over his stomach, then looped her hands round his back, pulling him closer to her. "In fact, I love you more."

"Not possible, darling." He caught her face in his hands and kissed her so tenderly she felt a lump in her throat.

When they broke apart, she smiled at him, keeping her arms wrapped around his neck. "Guess we'll have to agree to disagree on that one."

"I guess we will."

She resumed rubbing her hands over him for a few more minutes, until every trace of the sugar scrub was removed, then gave him a beguiling smile. "Time to do me."

"Now there's an invitation I can't refuse."

She handed him the tub, and he grinned as he scooped some out and started slathering it over her body. He took his time, rubbing it carefully down her arms, across her shoulders and chest, then lower, rubbing gently over her breasts and down to her stomach. He spun her around, and rubbed small circles of the body scrub over her back, covering every inch of creamy skin. Working his way down, he let his hands roam over her ass, down her toned thighs and calves, then turned her around so she was facing him again.

"You're so unbelievably gorgeous. How is it that I've got you naked in the shower covered in vanilla sugar body scrub? Was I Mother Theresa in a past life or something?"

"Well, she died after you were born, so I doubt it."

"Ah. Good point." He moved his body closer to hers, and she shivered at the sensation created by his body rubbing the scrub deeper into her skin. "Florence Nightingale then?"

"Mmm… I can just picture you in one of those old-fashioned nurse's caps."

"I think it'd be quite becoming, personally."

She laughed, and he felt the same rush of love he always did when she smiled, or laughed, or pretty much made any expression at all. Stepping even closer to her, he pushed her back against the wall, took her wrists in his hands and dragged them above her head.

"Cal…" She let out an excited little moan as she felt him between her legs, hard and ready for her again. He deftly switched both wrists to one hand, and used his free hand to guide himself into her.

She mumbled a profanity as he slid inside her, and he grinned. "What was that, love? Can't have been a naughty word, can it? Good girls like you don't use naughty words…"

"Fuck," she said, louder this time as he thrust into her, and he smirked.

"My my… guess you're not the good girl I thought you were."

"I guess not… oh god." She closed her eyes, and when he released her wrists she quickly wrapped her hands around his neck, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling his mouth to hers.

He tasted himself in her kiss, and bloody loved it. He pulled her leg up over his hip so he could drive himself deeper into her, his arousal ratcheted up even further by the noise she made every time he thrust inside her.

He didn't know how he managed to hold on so long; with the water pouring over them, the expression of bliss on her beautiful face, the sounds she was making and the feel of her tight heat surrounding him was just too much to handle. He gritted his teeth with the effort not to orgasm, determined not to come before she was ready.

He kissed her throat, ran the back of his hands over her breasts, circled his thumb around her nipples and whispered in her ear as he pounded into her, harder and faster, her little moans and sighs of pleasure spurring him on. She could do no more than make noises; coherency was way beyond her now. This felt too amazing to be real, and she was half convinced she'd wake up soon, alone in her bed.

"Cal…" She gripped his arms, opening her eyes to look at him and finding herself blown away yet again by the look of love in his eyes. That, and he was the sexiest guy she'd ever met, looking even hotter now than he ever had before. As the orgasm started to ripple through her body she pressed her lips to his again, feeling his tongue move against hers in the same rhythm he used to thrust inside her. She broke her lips away from his as she tumbled over the edge, crying out his name as she came. With one final thrust he came seconds later, burying his face in her neck and scraping his teeth lightly over the delicate skin.

He collapsed against her, pressing her into the wall, but she didn't care. In fact, she liked feeling him so close to her, seeing him spent again at her hands. _Well, not quite my hands_, she thought with a small chuckle.

"What's so funny, love?" he asked, his breathing gradually returning to normal.

She shook her head, her face still lit up with a smile and the after effects of her climax. "Nothing."

"I'd better finish my job then, hadn't I?" He pulled her towards him so she was under the spray again, and worked his hands over her as the water trickled down, softening her skin as he removed every last grain of body scrub. She twitched under his touch, still sensitive to the sensation of his skin on hers.

When they were both completely clean, Gillian reached to turn off the shower. As she did so, her eyes fell on the pot of vanilla sugar body scrub, and she left the water running as she picked it up instead. She held it up to show Cal, an astonished look spread across her face. "We used up _all _of it?"

"Looks like it." He grinned at her. "Better get some more, love. Until then, I hope you've got some good stuff to use, I like smelling nice after my morning shower…"

She couldn't suppress another smile at the thought of him using her shower again in the morning; the thought that he would be here, having spent the night in her bed… it all seemed too good to be true.

"So, what other treats have you got lying around here? You know… for next time." He plucked a bottle off the shelf and read the label. "Jasmine and honey shower gel… nice."

"It is." She nodded seriously. "Very nice."

He opened the bottle and sniffed it. "Mm. Very nice indeed."

She laughed, shutting off the water and opening the doors. He followed her, and she handed him a towel, watching the drops of water flying everywhere as he moved. They dried each other off, lingering in the places they knew the other most liked to be touched, then made their way to the bedroom.

Cal had his arms around her from behind as they walked, kissing her shoulders and neck, and when they reached the bedroom Gillian turned around in his arms, kissing him hungrily as they tumbled onto the bed.

"Well, that was a fantastic vanilla experience, love, thank you," he murmured, using the tone of voice that made her shiver in arousal.

"Oh, it's not over yet," she informed him, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's not?"

"Oh, Cal. Don't you know the rules of body scrub?" she asked as she stood up and walked across the room.

"Can't say I do, love. There are rules for using vanilla sugar body scrub?"

"_Any_ body scrub," she pointed out. "To keep your skin nice and soft, first you scrub, and then…" She took something out of her top drawer and tossed it at him. He caught the bottle deftly, grinning when he saw the label. _Vanilla body cream_. "…you lotion," she finished.

He opened the bottle as she walked towards him, then flopped on the bed next to him. "Ladies first?" He took an exaggerated sniff, closing his eyes, and she giggled. "My favourite," he said as he poured some of the thick cream onto his hands. "Good old vanilla."


End file.
